The invention relates to a stereo microscope system having an illumination system configured to illuminate an object to observe by the microscope system.
A stereo microscope system can be used by a surgeon in a surgical procedure to provide a magnified image of a field of operation. Herein, a conventional stereo microscope system comprises microscope optics for imaging an object which can be located in an object plane of the microscope optics and an illumination system for directing an illumination light beam towards the object plane.
In some situations there is a problem in performing a surgical procedure in a body cavity which has a small entrance aperture. The imaging beam path of the microscope optics has to extend through this entrance aperture, and the illumination light has to traverse the entrance aperture to enter into the body cavity. It has been found that conventional systems are insufficient in directing a desired amount of illumination light into the body cavity.